The Fault in Our Stars
by Confusedspaz
Summary: After dying and coming back from the dead, there is bound to be side effects. Sadly, Stella was feeling them strong and needed to get out of Scotland for a while. She applied for a college scholarship and didn't tell Gregory or Rudolph. After she left, all hell broke loose. Now, six years later, she's back and her past is coming back to bite her, hard. 2nd Written in the Stars book


Welcome Back

I gripped the arm rests of the plane seat hard as turbulence began. My eyes were shut so tight I thought that my eyelids would rip off and I was breathing hard with anticipation. My boyfriend Dylan Perish (Dylan O'Brien) placed hid hand over mine and gave a gentle squeeze. Once the shaking stopped, I opened my eyes cautiously and let out a sigh of relief. The flight attendant began to direct us to the exits and I grabbed my duffel bag, then headed to baggage claim to get my suitcase. Once I got my suitcase, I rolled it to the outside of the small, foul smelling airport and looked for my family. Tony was the first that I saw, he was looking around and I took that time to notice how much he had grown. A smile grew on my face and I rolled to him, waving to get his attention. Tony's eyes locked with me and he smiled brightly, flashing neon green braces. Mom and Dad came into view and began to take our bags and load them into trunk or 'boot'.

"Hey sweetie," Mom greeted, kissing my forehead.

"Hey ma," I smiled, glancing down at my phone briefly.

Dylan placed a hand on the small of my back and I glanced back at him, smiling.

"So is this the other little genius?" she joked, gesturing to him.

"I'm Dylan, it's very nice to meet you," he chuckled, putting out his hand.

"I'm Dottie and this is my husband Bob and our son Tony," mom smiled, gripping his hand firmly.

He then shook hands with my dad, followed by Tony who smiled as childlike as when he was nine. After our bags were loaded, Dylan, Tony and I slid into the back seat and began to chat idly about what I had missed. Soon enough, we arrived at the home I had missed so much. Holidays were always spent at my apartment that I shared with Dylan, coming back here wasn't an option financially for me and to be honest, I was afraid of what coming back would cost me.

"So, Stella, aren't you excited to see the Sackville-baggs?" Tony asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Of course," I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

_Liar._

_Shut it Dylan. _

_Just saying. _

Let me explain, Dylan is a telepath, I know what you're thinking. There's no such thing, well there's no such thing as vampires either.

"I'm sure Ana is excited to see you," Mom grinned in the rear-view mirror.

"Great," I half-heartedly smiled and slid out of the newly parked car.

"So, you and Dylan are sharing your old room?" Dad asked skeptically.

"Yes," I answered slowly.

This answer seemed to displease him, but he nodded curtly and proceeded to grab our bags. We glanced at each other and I placed a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. His face broke out in a grin and he pressed a soft kiss on my temple. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, he gave a quick squeeze as we walked up the gravel driveway. The grey stones crunched under my high tops and I smiled lightly. Soon, the stones turned to soft earth and a memory of Rudolph laying face first in the grass flashed before my eyes, startling me.

"You okay Stella?" Dylan whispered in my ear.

I nodded faintly and brushed a strand of hair from my face. Placing another soft kiss on my temple, Dylan sighed as if feeling that I was uncomfortable. The five of us walked into the house and took the luggage up to my old room. My room still had most of my posters and high-level reading books scattered about as if I had never left. Without a second thought, I walked straight over to the closet and threw the doors open. The little clothing I had left was in the far corner of the walk-in closet and I pushed the hangers together.

"Dylan!" I called over my shoulder.

"Yeah babe?" he called back.

"Which side do you want," I asked as his shadow cast in the small room.

"I'll take the right side," he shrugged, wrapping his arms around me.

He rested his head on my shoulder and I smiled as he kissed my cheek. Soon enough, he was kissing down my neck and I pulled away before turning to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I played with the curls on the back of his neck. Soon enough, we were practically making out in the middle of my closet when yelling sounded below us.

"Stella! The Sackville-Baggs are here!" mom yelled.

I let out a small groan after pulling away. He smiled encouragingly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we exited the closet. I let out a shaky sigh and glanced at Dylan before opening the door to my bedroom. We walked through the narrow hallway and down the steps, making our way to the front room. Four figures sat in the front room, two on the love seat and the others on the couch.

"Stella!" Tony shrieked from the couch.

"Hey little bro. Where's mom?" I chuckled.

"She and dad are in the kitchen with Mr. and Mrs. Sackville-Bagg," he answered.

"Cool," I stated.

Dylan and I walked around and sat on the other loveseat, looking at the other people. On the loveseat with Tony was Ana, and on the couch sat Rudolph and Gregory. They all stared at me with blank expressions and I offered an awkward smile.

"So, Stella, how was college?" Ana finally asked.

"It was great, Dylan and I used to do a lot of paintball," I smiled.

"Anything else?" Rudolph asked.

"We used to do a bunch of clubs on campus," Dylan answered.

"Like what?" Tony asked.

"Art club, Film club, foreign language, Track, stuff like that," I shrugged.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Gregory spoke suddenly.

"About a year," Dylan answered.

The rest of the conversation was awkward and unsure, as if there was an underlying tension. Oh wait, there was.

**Ideas for next chapter?**


End file.
